Lexi changes her mind
by grandmapatbosch
Summary: When going to Joe's with Alex Lexi can't get Mark's words out of her head.
1. Chapter 1

With every step she took farther away from the hospital, her heart ached a bit more. Even by the time Lexi and Alex were through the door and inside the craziness of Joe's Lexi couldn't get what Mark said to her out of her head.

"I am saying you could have a husband." His voice was constant in her head, despite the numerous people making conversation, the drunk men play pool in the back and the music, his words talked to her clear, making her heart pound.

She would always love Mark. When she found out him and Teddy were dating it destroyed her, not even her sister sitting down on the bathroom floor with her, comforting her as she cried made it better. However, he wanted to settle down and have a family.

"I am still a resident, I am at the hospital seven days a week. It isn't far to Mark," she kept repeating to herself as Mark's voice whispered in her ear and her own thoughts speed through her brain.

He was her best friend, always stood by her and always made her happy even if that mean going to extreme measures. Because she wanted their relationship to go pubic in the hospital Mark had a wrestling match in the middle of Settle Grace. She loved him.

"Lexi, Lexi Lexi!" Alex raced his voice.

"Sorry, what?"

"What do you want to eat?"

"A beer and large fries."

"That will be two beers a burger and large fries, Joe." Once grabbing two beers from the fridge, he placed them in front of Lexi and Alex. Then carried the burger and fries from the counter that separated the front from the back and laid them into of each other.

Putting one fry at a time she began mumbling to himself.

"I love him, I will always love him. Our chance at survival was three percent after I broke him but we made it. The only reason we broke up was because of Sloan or we would still be together."

"What did you say?" Alex said, hearing her talk over their chewing. Still bring fires to her mouth, she asked. "I could of stayed, right? In a relationship there is always give and take and all I have done is take I love him, he said I put him back together when really he has turned me from…

Alex I need to go, I need to go back to the hospital." Running out the door and across the street. She went throw Settle Grace's doors along with an ambulance.

Running through the doors she searched the plastics floor.

"Derek, have you seen Mark?" she asked bumping into him when searching the ER.

"He just went into an emergency surgery a family with third degree burns just came in."

"Thanks."

Lexi paced outside OR4 knowing Mark was inside, she wasn't sure if she wanted to propose to him inside an OR with a whole bunch of others watching and she couldn't take him out of surgery. r heart was pounding but the sight of Mark pushed her out the door. With a mask over her face she went throw the door and said,

"Mark." Dropping his scrapple he turn around and said,

"Lex, what are you doing here?"

"I want a husband."


	2. Chapter 2

"You want to get married?" Mark said still turned around and staring at Lexi.

"I want to marry you, Mark. I am so in love with you, I don't want to date Alex or any other one and I don't want to see you with any other girl."

"Lex we are going to get married but can you please wait up in the gallery for right now because I need to fix these burns on this arm but you are only distracting me."

"I love you, so yay I will wait," Lexi said smiling then turning around and leaving the OR.

"Sorry those were some nasty burns," Mark said entering the gallery.

"It is okay," Lexi kissed him. "You and I are going to be so happy, I know Sloan is gone and you wanted to become a grandpa and I am sorry, I am so sorry," Lexi cried.

"Hey, Lex, it is all right Sloan didn't want the baby," he whispered, holding her so she could see his eyes.

"If I wasn't such an idiot before we could of to move into a house with a yard and a basement then Sloan and the baby could of stay with us and you could be a dad and a grandpa, despite me still being a resident, we could have our own kids…

…Mark all I ever wanted was to spend my life with you."

"We're meant to be together Lex and I can't wait to be your husband. All I need is you then when your, are the great surgeon I know you'll be let's get the house the big back yard and basement. So we can have kids maybe a girl and two boys then in the summer they can play outside and during the other seasons they can play in the basement."

"That sounds perfect."

"Good. Now let's go to the on call room, we haven't been then in a while," Mark said grabbing Lexi's hand as a laugh escaped her smile.


	3. Chapter 3

"I love you."

"I love you too," Lexi said as her phone beeped. Pulling away she her phone from the below the pillow. "I am needed in the ER, I am on Mer's service today."

"I need to check on my patient. After our shifts we are getting you a ring, Dr. Sloan"

"Dr. Grey-Sloan," she kissed him searching for her clothes.

Mark held the door open for Lexi then followed her out only to be spotted by a tired Callie wanting a bed after a twelve-hour surgery.

"What do we have, Mer?" Lexi said racing in with her top on backwards.

"Her spleen busted in a car crash, go book an OR."

"Okay," Lexi said about to turn around but before she could, Meredith asked,

"Why is your shirt on backwards?" ignoring her sister, Lexi running out the door only to find Mark and Jackson on their way to the OR,

"Another burned patient?" Lexi questioned once locking eyes with Mark.

"No Lex, the same from last night. From now on you are never allowed in the OR with me and you are not going to be a plastic surgeon," Mark smiled in a way of saying you distracted me, last night.

"Okay, I will be a neurosurgeon."

"Good, you will make a great one, Dr. Grey-Sloan," Mark kissed her. "Even better than Derek."

"I will see you tonight," she smiled.

Letting her fiancé and Jackson pass she did what her sister wanted then went back to prep for surgery and transport.

"Lexi I need suction, give me suction," Meredith screamed as her own hands were inside the body.


	4. Chapter 4

"You all done for the day?" Mark asked Lexi once she met him at the deck.

"Yes finally, after four surgeries one two hours, seven hours, nine hours and then five. And an hour in the ER."

"Well you my fiancée distracted me so munch yester day, I was in the OR with Jackson for ten hours with the same patient I operated on yesterday. However, I did happen to pick this up." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small black box. Opening it there was a simple diamond ring. Not caring who was around, Mark got down on a knee and asked, "Lexi Grey, will you marry me?"

"Yes," she beamed, pulling Mark up as he put the ring on her wedding figure. "I love you," Lexi said an inch from his lips. Then when both of their lips touch, Addison called Mark's name, interrupting them.

"Addison, what are you doing here… in Seattle now?" Mark turned around to face her, yet still holding holing Lexi's hand.

Not until just was a foot away from her did she say, "Mark I am pregnant. Remember when you came to see me in LA with Sloan and we had our pity party on the floor of my office and then in the hotel room…"

"Addison, Lexi is right beside me," Mark said, heart pounding.

"Oh you're the famous Lexi, every time Mark comes to visit you are all he talks about. Oh and when we were in my office and the hotel room it was only because I was going through something with my parents and he was hurting because apparently you weren't ready to raise a child yet. And I am going to stop talking now," she said shaking Lexi's hand.

"Mark, I came her because I knew you wanted to be a dad… I want to be a mom so there is no getting an abortion. I just came here because to make a plan with you." Mark turned his head to Lexi.

"Mark, I love you. This time I am not going anywhere."


	5. Chapter 5

"Mark I was hoping to talk to you tonight, I should of come sooner but work at the practice… I have had a patient everyday. However, we have two weeks till the babies arrive.

I was thinking maybe I should come back to Seattle Grace or we each get one then we trade off or we both take turns having both."

"Excuse me, you are thirty-eight weeks along in a pregnancy with Mark's twins?" Lexi said over loaded with shocking information.

"Lex?"

"I love you, I am ready to be a step mom if that what makes you happy."

"Then Lex I love if the three of us could go to Joe's and discus details." Giving him a kiss she responded yes.

With each step Mark, Addison and herself, her stomach twisted into knots and the reminders that she was a resident, twenty-six and would be a mom in two weeks give or take. Yet the way she saw Mark was smiling was the way he had always made her smile and always would. When she said, "yes," to marrying him Lexi knew that she might be a resident and a mom.

"I love you Lex!" Mark kissed her.

"I love you to," Lexi said looking into his eyes cause a smile to quickly build on to her face and her thoughts and fears to fall away. Opening the door for Addison and Lexi, Mark stopped Lexi and whispered in her ear.

"Lex, for you to be my wife and to be a father is all I want out of life. Thank you for giving me the best life."

Sitting down beside Mark and across Addison Lexi exclaimed, "So you are thirty-eight weeks along and you are have twins."

"Do we know the sex of the twins?" Marks asked beaming causing Lexi to smile.

"No, I wanted to find out with you, or now you two.

"Mark you said that you would be willing to move down to LA and join the practice but now that you and Lexi are back together…"

"Addison, I love Mark… I will be here for Mark, the twins and you. With Sloan, Mark expected me to be a grandmother and raise his grandchild, more than likely without its mother, while I was still a resident so yes I freaked out. However, I lost my best friend and I really, really missed him, so I am here hopeful making him as happy as he makes me.

I am going go be a mom or a stepmom or what ever they want to call me."

"Mom," Mark said pulling her close and kissing her cheek only to expose Lexi's engagement ring to Addison.

"Mark," Addison said causing him to turn his head and look at her. "Congratulations you got the girl of your dreams.

Lexi you are the only one that will ever make Mark Sloan happy. He has played the field back in New York, here in Seattle and in LA before he met you. Everyone has said and he has said you are the only girl that he could settle down with."

"Thanks," Lexi said blushing.

"For when the babies are born we need to know, should I move back to Seattle and ask the chief for my job back or Mark we love to have a plastic surgeon at the practice and Lexi Angel's Memorial is close they are a major trauma, and teaching hospital, always busy."

"So that means you two have a normal Monday to Friday, nine to four schedule and I will have this crazy shifts possible not seeing Mark, the twins or you Addison for days or maybe one at a time."

"Okay, so LA is out. Addison I don't want to spilt up my children and I need to see my wife, plus Meredith is Lexi's sister."

"So you are asking me to work in the same hospital as my EX husband and his mistress.

Fine, I will go see Richard tomorrow."

"Sorry but Derek is the new chief of surgery at Seattle Grace." Once taking a deep breath Addison said.

"Fine I will go see Derek tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

"So now Addison is moving into the apartment across from you."

"Across from us," Mark corrected Lexi as they walked hand and hand out of Joe's and back to the hospital's parking lot. Smiling at each other, they were like two school kids. Opening her door for her, Mark said.

"To your sister's place to pack up your things and make my home yours as well, before our next shift, in twelve hours." Mark glanced at his wrist-watch before shutting the door, practically running to his car door opening it, jumping inside and starting the engine.

"I love you so munch Lex, I have everything I could ask for in life. My job is great, I have found the love of my life that I had to move across the world for despite her studying three hours away from me right before I moved here from New York. I have my best friend, well I have always had Derek," Mark said causing him to turn her head. Having no clue about Lexi's head movement, he just continued. "However, we are not in high school anymore, we aren't together all the time playing poker for licker with Tom and Kevin after school or out partying with our dates that we picked based on popularity. Derek and me are just Derek and me, he has Meredith, I don't know what they have but Lex I have told you all my secrets, everything about me, not just my body parts, you know how I feel by just glancing at my face, you know my heart, inside and out. I have my partner that I can work with at the hospital and at home and know that will be there for me and has already been beside me and I am going to be a father to twins."

"Mark if you and I met while I was at Harvard we would only of had a three percent chance of meeting, it is something. However, if you spent any time there it would have been for work, while you were there you would have wanted some junior to sleep with and I was always in the library. Then we would have to make a long distance relationship work.

Which is why I am glad I met you at Seattle Grace. I can see the smile that warms my heart, if I am put on his service and I get to spend the day with my best friend then have special small conversations outside our patients' room," Lexi said before stepping out of the car. "Mark, I can't live with you, if I met you when I was at Harvard, when you were gone I would really, really miss you.

Plus I had a very over protective boyfriend that would of gotten in our way. He was sweet and toke care of me but Phill is the reason I moved back home."

"I slept with you even though you were forbidden fruit, that's how much I liked you. We would marry before Derek and Meredith even knew who you were, since I have never been able to imagine a life without you." Opening the door, Mark and Lexi tipped-toed into her bedroom.

As Mark opened her drawers of her dresser, the closet's doors opened. Lexi cleared everything and dropped it in a suitcase while Mark took each of her drawers and dropped all her clothing in another suitcase. Once zipping up the suitcases, Lexi went to pack her decorations from her walls but before she could start taking the first photo down Marks snoozing filled the room. Smiling, Lexi turned off the lights and laid down beside him and cuddling into his body.

Soon after Lexi had fallen asleep as well, a creek woke her causing her to jolt her head up.

"Mer, is that you?" Lexi whispered half asleep.

"Yes it is me, I could hear your snoozing from downstairs or Alex's."

"Mark's" Lexi corrected her.

"Isn't Mark with Teddy and weren't you headed to Joe's with Alex the other night?"

"No not anymore and yes but not anymore. Alex and I were never going to work out ever because I love Mark. I tried being there with Alex but all I could hear was Mark's voice the other night.

He is in me, it is like I am infected my Mark Sloan," Lexi said leaving Mark's side to slide down onto the floor were Meredith could sit too.

"Lexi, Mark and you just broke up because he was excited about being a grandpa. Mark is the same age as Derek, he is a intending, and has been for years. Like us it seems like Mark wants a family and you are just a resident, you need to focus on work."

"Mer, I made a mistake, I really, really, missed him. He is my best friend and I am ready to be a mom. The three of us are going to take turns with the twins so I will be able to be super mom, hopefully the perfect wife Mark deserves and a great surgeon one day."

"Excuse me… wife?"

"Mark asked me to marry him, the night Alex and I went to Joe's. First I said no because of Alex but then I couldn't get his voice and his question out of my head. So I went back and told him yes." Lexi said showing her sister her ring. "He is the only one in the world for me. Yes I am nervous to be a mom in two weeks but actually I am really excited. After talking to Addison with him at Joe's, I can't wait for Arizona to tell us the sexs of our babies tomorrow, then holding them when they are born."

"Lexi what are you talking about?"

"Mark asked me to marry him then yesterday Addison flew in from LA apparently she is pregnant with Mark's twin… from when he went there with Sloan after we broke up."

"Lexi, getting married, kids at the same time and then Addison through into the mix. Mark is the one that broke up Derek's and her marriage back in New York… but."

"Lexi, is my girl, I am not kissing anymore else, besides her anymore. Lex I will never hurt you," Mark said interrupting and giving Lexi a kiss on the check before his head hit the pillow again.

"Well if Derek and Addison had kids what would you have done?" Lexi said looking at Mark, knowing nothing Meredith would say could change her mind.

"When Addison came into town, Derek and I already had a strong relationship but he ended our relationship to try and make things work again with Addison. If they of had kids of one kid, I wouldn't have fought so hard for Derek. Since I wouldn't have wanted to be seen as the intern that stole their dad away from their mom," Meredith said.


	7. Chapter 7

"Derek, I was wondering if I could have my job back," Addison said getting interrupted by the door opening and April entering with her scrubs covered in blood.

"Kepner?" Derek said standing and moving towards his resident.

"Brooks… blood… supply room," she said shaking.

"Just breathe, April and tell me what is wrong."

"Brooks… is died. Some…one, shot…her." She said taking deep breathes in between each word."

"April, come take a seat beside Addison," Derek led her to the seat beside his Ex-wife then started pulling out books and scanning them.

"There is the love of my love," Lexi smiled as she made her way over to Mark and kissed him. "When is Addison's appointment?"

"Three, so in an hour," grabbing her, Mark said. "I couldn't get back to sleep until you were back beside me so I heard what you and Meredith were taking about last night."

"I love you, same goes for me. I will never hurt you, I need you in my life, I need to marry you and have these twins with you and Addison I need to spend the rest of my life with my best friend.

What I asked and said was to get my sister off my back but also convince her that I am happy even when I am traveling down a road that I never thought I choice. Tonight we will take all my stuff and move it to our home. Then after work tomorrow we will go and buy everything we need for the babies. I love you and I already love them."

"We will start planning our wedding as well, I want you to be my wife as soon as possible." Mark kissed her, before their pagers went off. "Lock down."

"Lock down, no one leaves, no one enters, the hospital," Lexi said as Mark wrapped his arms around her.

"No one move! Where is Dr. Shepherd?" a guy said once half way down the stairs pointing a gun at the staff.

"East wing, third floor is his office," a nurse said to avoid getting killed.

"I am not losing you, Lex." Pulling her to the elevator, Mark obsessively pushed the open button to find a bleeding out Alex behind the closed doors. With his scrubs covered in blood, Lexi reached door to check his pulse while Mark hit the third floor button knowing Arizona was on the floor and so was Addison so they could met for the alter sound in an hour.

"One hundred and forty-six, he is barely conscious and barely breathing, Mark." Turning around Mark knelt on the opposite side of Alex that Lexi was on.

"He is losing blood from his vein on his right side here, he needs a transfusion." When the doors opened, Lexi yelled for a gurney only to get no responds and having to lift him with Mark to the lunch room closest to them. Placing him on the table, "he needs a chest tube."

"I will go and get…"

"No, we will use something else, there is someone with a gun in the hospital."


	8. Chapter 8

"Alex is with the paramedics," Mark said as he turned to see Lexi's worried eyes, Addison on the bed stiff as a board.

"She was shout in the chest, we couldn't relive her but Arizona is trying to get the babies out," Lexi said before wiping away the tears that were forming in Mark's eyes. "It is going to be you and I raising these two." Mark's arms wrapped around Lexi to he Arizona say,

"Well here is your beautiful little boy Mark I am going to cut the cords and then rush them up to the NICU, I promise I'll get them their safely."

"We will," Lexi said as Arizona put the silently baby down and grabbed the crying little girl from Addison's dead body. Once laid, Arizona, Mark, Lexi and the babies raced to the NICU, grabbing their little boy Lexi lifted him to her chest and rubbed his back until she heard him scream. Wrapping them in blue and pink blankets, Arizona gave the boy to Lexi and the girl to make before finding a cubical for each baby and stuck one baby in each. Leaving Lexi and Mark to hold hands as they sat beside their children stuck in cubical and worried as Arizona talked to a resident.

"Amber was Addison's middle name we should include her name into…"

"What do you think? Amber, what?"

"You choice, mom," Mark said reaching over and kissing Lexi check, making her smile.

"Sarah. Amber Sarah Sloan."

"Then Mr. What Sloan?"

"Wasn't Tomas your father's name…"

"Together him and Mrs. Shepherd raised me after my mom left. Tomas Steven Sloan, after my dad?" giving him a kiss and sliding her chair beside him to lean on him, she gave him the answer yes without words.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey there you two are," Meredith said laying a hand on her sister's shoulder who was cuddly beside her fiancé as Arizona had taken Amber and Tomas. "I have been looking every where for you. I was getting worried that you were shot or killed to along with Derek, Owen and Alex. Then would see you on your way to Mercy West or in body bags."

"What happened to Derek?" Mark questioned looking up at Meredith.

"An old patient of Derek's and Richard's husband came in and caused this disaster because he was disturbed that his wife went brain dead and she had to come off life support. So he found Derek and shot him but thank God for Christina, she toke care of him and now is on his way to Mercy West along with Owen who got shot in the OR. However, the shooter is died and the bomb squad is cleaning up while the un-injured doctors return working with their patient's."

"We know Arizona has taken Amber and Tomas for tests," Lexi said.

"Wow, Le…"

"Meredith, nothing you said last night or ever say could ever change my mind. Mark and I are getting married and raise Amber and Tomas together. I love him."

"Congratulate and I will tell Addison congratulate when I see her."

"Addison died," Mark said with a straight face.

"I am sorry, you two have enough going on so Mark, I'll tell Derek." Meredith sat beside them stealing a rocking chair from a new mother. "Were you expecting the babies this early? It is just last night you two were sleeping in the attic and now you two are waiting for…"

"Nobody!" Arizona said walking through the door carrying both the babies, with a smile attached to her face. "Both of them are healthy, they can go home with you tonight."

"Lexi, Mark, while Derek is sleeping I am going to Baby's R Us get you a few necessities to get us through the night, just think of it as a gift from their aunt."

"Meredith, we can give Amber and Tomas diapers for the night but make sure to buy formula," Arizona said.


	10. Chapter 10

"Wow, Meredith you didn't need to buy all this. One crib would have been enough till we move back into Mark's place," Lexi said looking at the two, experience wood made cribs, change table, dresser and bottles and soothers that was set up in the living room as her room was a total disaster.

"I will help you two tonight as you are fresh parents, just right out of the box and I need to take my mind off Derek."

"Mer, you don't need to. You have already done so munch. You also bought them car seats, outfits, blankets and formula."

"I want to. We can sleep down here tonight "

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa," Tomas started crying.

"I think Tomas is hungry, Meredith where's…"

"In the top drawer beside the dippers Arizona gave you." Passing Tomas to a grabby Meredith, Mark opened the drawer picked up the formula and walked to the kitchen.

"Lexi, how about when Tomas and Amber grow out of this stuff and Derek and I have kids you can give all this back, then if you need it again," Meredith suggested

"Okay we will trade off," Lexi smiled "Mer I am looking forward to being an aunt."


	11. Chapter 11

"Waaaaaaaaaaa."

"There is Amber," Mark said as he opened his eyes and lifted his head.

"She probably needs her dipper changed, I just feed him a few hours back," Meredith said with her eyes still shut and head attached to the couch's arm rest.

"I will change her before I go to the hospital, I have to do rounds and I am suppose to stand in on a surgery with Callie today," Lexi said getting up, kissing Mark and grabbing Amber, a dipper and wet ones. First Lexi placed Amber on the table then the dipper and wet ones, she only had to hold her breathe for two minutes before placing her daughter back in her crib, kissing Mark again and running out the door.

"Grey you look horrible!" Callie said as Lexi cantered through the door still pulling down her blue scrub top.

"Sorry, didn't sleep well last night," Lexi explained

"I bare slept either with what happened yesterday, but you look like you were up all night are you sure you can be in the OR today?" Callie asked.

"Well it is now or ever, Mark and I brought home our twins yesterday, Amber and Tomas, even through Meredith was there helping us, we barely got any sleep. So it is either I come back today or come back in eighteen years."

"I didn't know you were pregnant, I thought you and Mark broke up."

"We did, then he got Addison pregnant then the two of us got back together and are getting married and yesterday Addison died after getting shot and Mark and I became parents."

"Well that is why you were in the on call room but are you sure you are okay with having a family right now? I don't want Mark to get hurt."

"I in love with him, I will always be in love with him. I was miserable when him and were broken up after seeing him with Teddy, I couldn't sleep, eat without thinking about him being with Teddy, I could only work. Callie, we are meant to be, I thought I wasn't ready to be a parent which is why I broke up with him. However, I don't care. After he asked me to marry him, I thought about it and love requires sacrifice and since I can not live without Mark I was ready for what he wanted too. Just after one day I am in love with my un tire family all it toke was a glance at Tomas and Amber to make me fall for them as much as I have for there dad."

"Lexi you go take a nap before the surgery, I want you to be fresh in the OR."

"Okay, thank you. I promise I will be scrubbing in awake," Lexi said smiling before turning around and walking out the door yawning and soon after, Callie did as well leaving the intern to answer the patient's question

After looking at her vibrating phone, Meredith read, "911."

"Mark are you okay to stay here with the babies, they need me at the hospital?"

"Of course the are my children," he insisted. "We lost a lot of lives yesterday so now go save lives."

"Meredith, just the person I was hoping to see."

"Richard, I'd love to talk but I got paged 911."

"I did that.

"Richard, I was up all night with Lexi, Mark and their new born twins."

"I know and that is why you are here. Callie is in surgery but she asked me to cal you here. She said Mark has been in love with Lexi since... well you know, before him and Derek got into the fight in the hall. You and Derek had a posted note wedding but I don't think Lexi or Mark wants that."

"No neither one of them, but why did you bring me here to Seattle Grace to tell me," Meredith said ticked off that she had to run to the hospital to have a conversation.

"With the babies coming early it might of taken a while till they say 'I do,' but after the shooting Callie feels, I feel, we all feel that we need a happy event to happen so we came all forget about the shooting.

Derek and you know them the best, plan them a wedding."


	12. Chapter 12

"A year and a half ago Mark didn't even believe in marriage, I don't know what type of wedding he want," Derek said.

"What about at the hospital, it is where they met, where they became parents," Meredith suggested.

"Addison had the babies already?"

"Addison got shot and was killed, Arizona had to get the babies out right away. So Amber and Tomas came home with them last night and the three of us were up all night with them."

"What did Arizona suggest to Mark and Lexi to use as a crib for…"

"I bought them everything they need but when we are having a baby they are going to give us everything back then if they need it again," Meredith explained.

"Okay…

The lobby in the hospital sounds good. Black-Tie? Lexi is the complete opposite of you and it seems like she like a black-tie wedding."

"Well all the guests are going to be surgeries, it would be nice if they were out of scrubs and dressed up for once.

Now the dress?"

"Have a resident help you with that."

"Speaking of… Dane you are close with my sister Lexi right?"

"Yes?"

"Find out what type of wedding dress she wants, but don't get her suspect anything."

"Yes, Dr. Grey."


	13. Chapter 13

"Lex you got paged 911 to?" Mark asked as he ran into the open elevator and seeing Lexi standing in there.

"Yay, one of my patients that I thought was discharged yesterday but wasn't is now having a heart transplant."

"I was paged to the ER, third degree burns."

"I will see you at home," Lexi said before kissing Mark and walking out of the elevator. "I love you."

"What is going on here?" both Lexi and Mark said when arriving to where they were paged to.

"Derek?"

"Meredith?"

"Mark I have known you almost my entire life and never have I heard you say I love you to a girl until you met Lexi. Now that you want what Meredith and I have, I am going to give it to you."

"You are in a tux and a wheelchair."

"Yes, I needed to be there when my best friend got married. So here is your, now go get changed and marry the girl you are meant to be with."

"Now?"

"Everyone is already in the lobby, we closed the ER for the day, cancelled surgeries."

"Meredith, where is Mrs. Davis and where is Christina?" Lexi said entering the room panting.

"Mrs. Davis went home yesterday."

"Then why am I here?"

"Because you need to get ready for your wedding. I have a lace dress just like Dane said you would want," Meredith said making Lexi cry. "There are long red dresses for who ever you choice to be your bride maids and there is the one who will give you away," Meredith said turning to look at their father.

"Daddy! Mer!" Lexi cried, wiping her eyes with her fists.

"I asked you to take the residency job here at Seattle Grace because it was close to home not because she was going to become a parent and find and marry the love of her life here. You are my little girl…"

"Dad I am all grown up and you still have two other daughters," Lexi said holding her daisy bouquet with one hand and had locked arms with her dad on her other side. As Arizona strolled both Tomas and Amber down the aisle while they slept in their carriage yet grabbing a flower and pillow.

Once Meredith walked down the aisle, Mark could finally see Lexi in her white lace gown, with her hair down in curls. Once her dad gave her hand to Mark and Meredith toke her flowers Bailey said,

"Today here at Seattle Grace, we are gather here to see two of our own doctors. Dr. Mark Sloan and Dr. Lexi Grey join in marriage."

"Lex, before I met you, I was a whore. All of Seattle Grace knows that, I even asked your sister out on a date before Derek punched me. I don't know I am even telling you this during our wedding but you showed me what true love is, starting with the day I met you. You cared so munch for George O'Malley, you did so much for him I thought it was insane but looking back I know it was jealous. The day you came to my apartment is one of the happiest days of my life Lex because of that day, in a few minutes I will have everything I have ever wanted and everything I will ever need in my life. I love you Lex, I have always been in love with you and always will be," Mark finished letting Lexi begin.

"Mark, I have been so selfish, in our relationship, when you have been a few steps a head of me, I have held our relationship still till I was ready. I have always told you, 'I love so yay, I'll wait,' but you have always being patient with me. It wasn't until you placed in my immediate future everything I didn't want and broke up with you and saw you with Teddy that I realized how much I love you and I am always going to love you and need you in my life but I also needed to let you have what you had wanted. Now that we have a family I realized your dream is my dream and Mark we are meant to be."

"Derek, Meredith can I have the rings?" Bailey asked, before each of them handed her them and she gave a ring to Mark and said.

"Mark, put this ring on Lexi's figure and repeat after me. Lexi Grey with this ring I give my heart to you. I am now your shelter, your hand to hold and best friend." Repeating Bailey Mark placed a sliver band on Lexi's wedding figure and repeating Bailey Lexi placed another sliver band on Mark's figure.

"Mark Sloan do you take Lexi Grey to be your wife to have and to hold in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, richer or poor?"

"Yes," he said causing Lexi to beam.

"Lexi Grey do you take Mark Sloan to be your wife to have and to hold in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, richer or poor?"

"Yes."

"Well then you are now husband and wife. Mark you can now kiss Lexi," Bailey said.

Mark pulled Lexi the closes he could get her to his body and kissed her smile.


End file.
